


Ностальгия

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, Homesickness, Saratov challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Все знают, что раз в неделю Павел Чехов занимает голодек на два с половиной часа.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ностальгия

Все знают, что раз в неделю Павел Чехов занимает голодек на два с половиной часа. Это много, но никто не может сказать об этом Паше в лицо: стоит только намекнуть, как энсин начинает вздыхать, принимает грустный вид, и под конец уже остаётся только махнуть рукой и решить, что не так уж этот голодек и нужен. Чехову, вон, нужнее.

Никто не знает, что Чехов там делает. Теории ходят разные: может, занимается чем-то неприличным с орионками и орионцами, или увлечённо изображает героя в различных постановках про ковбоев. Может, ведёт космический корабль сквозь поле неестественно частых астероидов или даже сидит в капитанском — адмиральском! — кресле. Слухи множатся, а Чехов отмалчивается.  
Однажды Кирк даже расспрашивает Сулу, но тот пожимает плечами: мол, Паша не рассказывал.

Секретность сперва лишь подогревает интерес — правда, не заходящий за рамки личного пространства: никому и в голову не приходит воспользоваться кодами доступа и проглядеть логи голодека. Но по прошествии времени интерес остывает. Просто Чехов, просто два с половиной часа. Привычно, ничего удивительного, даже новички не задают вопросов. Надо — значит, надо.

Паша на вопросы улыбается и говорит, что это личное. Очень-очень.  
Таким не делятся ни с кем.  
Даже с экипажем — любимым, привычным, с которым уже сработался, который почти стал второй семьёй. Паша любит их всех, каждого, любит своё дело, любит свободное время — и поэтому не говорит, что происходит, когда он остаётся в голодеке один.  
Программа одна и та же: пейзаж с позиции наблюдателя. Разные лишь виды — это всегда город, чаще всего с набережной, особенно Паше нравятся те, где есть вид с холма. Один из его любимых: не слишком крутая насыпь возле памятника — трёх белых линий вверх — и вид на город и его спутник, разделённые рекой и соединённые мостом. Паше по душе эта двойственность: вместе и по отдельности, как те дурацкие сувениры для влюблённых в виде разломанного надвое сердечка. Можно сидеть на краю бортика под тройной стелой, смотреть, как ветер перебирает согретые солнцем листья на верхушках крон, а поверх них простирается город, река с мелкими вкраплениями заросших островков, и снова город. На памятнике над Пашей — позолоченная звезда и журавли, летящие стаей вверх, и Паша в курсе, что это означает, но здесь, в тепле летнего полудня, среди ленивого стрёкота насекомых, редкой птичьей переклички и приглушенного городского шума, ему кажется, что эта звезда — для него и про него, кусочек его космоса.

Есть много других городов. Есть родной — там, под Ленинградом, почти небольшое село. Отец ради интереса даже как-то пробовал завести то ли корову, то ли козу: Паша был маленьким, совсем не помнит ничего, только запах шерсти и ворчание матери. На вкус молоко было странным и совсем не походило на то, что можно было за пару секунд получить из репликатора, но потому и запомнилось.

Есть резные полузатопленные храмы где-то в Калининградской области, законсервированные и не восстановленные лишь потому, что они теперь памятники сразу нескольким эпохам: той, когда эти храмы построили, и той, когда о них забыли.

Есть космодром в степи, на который можно смотреть лишь издалека, и в нём тоже — кусочек стремления к космосу. Паша любит космос, любит экипаж «Энтерпрайз» — и поэтому не говорит им о том, что скучает по чему-то, что от них очень далеко.

Иногда Паше кажется, что ностальгию тоже придумали в России.  
Это многое бы объяснило.

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаемый памятник — [«Журавли»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%BB%D0%B8_\(%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA\)) в Саратове.


End file.
